Guirnalda de luces
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Imaginó el cómo sería vivir sin tener que esconderse…el poder tomarla de mano y presumir en la cara del cuatro ojos de Potter, que era suya, que le pertenecía, y ella lo miraría con aquel semblante ruborizado que tenía cada vez que estaban juntos y..." Una discusión, obsequios, luces, D/G.


_**A/N:**__ *Se coloca un gorrito navideño* Esto surgió después de varios días, no se extrañen si está extraña la temática, de por sí me gusta complicarme la vida y además el título fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y el contexto se podría decir después del sexto año en Hogwarts y sin Lord Voldemort._

_Dedicado con mucho cariño para todas aquellas(o) fans del drinny y para motivar a que más personas busquen escribir más historias de ellos. _

_Este one-shot fue escrito para el reto navideño Drinnyfest, del grupo __Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! De Facebook, que por cierto, a las que no se encuentren se animen a unirse._

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter, y sus personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa de J.K Rowling, todo gracias a ella._

* * *

"**Guirnalda de luces"**

.

.

.

_El primer día de Navidad, mi amor me mandó __una perdiz picando peras del peral…_

_._

_._

_._

Diciembre llegó como aquella niebla que aparece cada mañana al despertar, sutil pero precisa.

Así se encontraba el último mes del año, cubierto de nieve y nostálgico en toda manera posible, pero más mágico que nunca, con sus luces de colores e incontables decoraciones _muggle_ por doquier, y el aroma de galletas caseras procedentes de alguna tienda cercana.

Hogsmeade era un lugar encantador, donde diariamente adultos y estudiantes arribaban por tren al cautivante lugar, algunos en búsqueda de obsequios, otros al pendiente de ofertas en alguna tienda cercana y los demás, simplemente para distraerse en compañía de amistades.

Cada año, Hogwarts hacía una visita especial, así los estudiantes tenían la oportunidad de hacer compras antes de regresar a sus hogares para las festividades.

Era un día de _esos_, donde sus pequeñas botas no le ayudaban en absoluto. Una tenía una mancha de óleo color verde en la parte frontal mientras la otra estaba cerca de rompérsele la suela del pie. Necesitaba unas nuevas, pero gracias a su naturaleza realista, sabía que difícilmente encontraría unas en víspera de Navidad.

"_Tendré que arreglarlas por mí misma" _Pensaba vagamente, mientras salía de su compartimiento en el tren.

—¡Ginny, Ginny!—una voz parecía insistirle a una distancia cercana.

—Hermione, hola. ¿Qué sucede? —se giró al encontrarse con aquella chica de cabellera abundante, ojos castaños y sonrisa pequeña.

—Olvidaste esto en el compartimiento.

—¡Ay, es verdad! —exclamó contrariada al ver lo que la joven traía en sus manos. —Disculpa, que despistada soy.

—Tranquila —Hermione sonrió —A cualquiera le pasa. Es un bonito espejo, por cierto.

—Es un regalo de Charlie. —dijo Ginny, al guardarlo en el bolso que llevaba sobre su hombro —Se supone que es mágico, según la nota que escribió pero aún no se cómo funciona realmente.

—Nunca había visto uno como el tuyo, pero los espejos mágicos generalmente tienen algún truco escondido.

—Puede ser. —asintió mientras descendían del tren —¿Y qué comprarás?

—Pues, un libro no me caería mal. —La joven de cabello castaño sonrió al ver el gesto gracioso de su amiga. —Y…

—¿Un obsequio para Ron?

—¡Ginny! No tan fuerte. —susurró Hermione alarmada.

—No es como que todos están escuchando. ¿O sí? —Ginny la tomó del brazo y ambas jóvenes observaron alrededor — ¿Ves? Cada quien está en sus asuntos, no es para tanto.

—De acuerdo, entiendo. — respondió la joven maga momentos después —Pero, ¿Crees que acepte mi obsequio?

—Pero, por supuesto, —sonrió al ver la preocupación de la chica —te estás tardando amiga, creo que la única persona que no se da cuenta es él mismo, porque aun no quiere aceptar que está enamorado de ti. —la miró con picardía.

—Los hombres son muy complicados.

—Si yo pienso lo mismo, es más…

—Pero que tenemos aquí. —una voz no tan agradable se escuchó detrás de ambas chicas. —Si es la _sangre sucia_ y_ la cabeza de zanahoria_.

Al girarse ambas jóvenes se encontraron con una vista no tan agradable. Pansy Parkinson con su _distinguible_ nariz y a su lado, Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

—Hola Pansy, bonita nariz. —dijo Hermione con un ligero tono de burla.

—Ah, yo pensaba que eras…quiero decir, no sabía que había una chica de ese _espécimen_ —continuó diciendo Pansy, su mirada enfocada en la otra chica, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—¿Hay algo que te interesa por aquí? —preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

_Exasperante._

La joven Slytherin la observó por unos segundos, una ceja alzándose con desdén. Finalmente dirigió su mirada a su acompañante.

—Solo que bloqueas mi camino. ¿Tú qué opinas Draco?

—Pienso que pierdes tu tiempo. —contestó el joven con fastidio y se dispuso a avanzar a caminar.

—Es verdad. Aquí solo puedo sentir el olor a pobreza. —dijo Pansy, tocándose su elaborado peinado con presunción y levantando su frente. —Y a _suciedad_. —añadió mientras se alejaba, recalcando la última palabra de forma que se lograse escuchar.

—No le hagas caso Ginny.

—No es para tanto—respondió la pelirroja con desinterés —Su fea nariz nadie se la quitará.

—De hecho hay algo que si puede quitársela.

—¿Y esa cosa es? —preguntó Ginny al entrar a la primera tienda a la vista.

—Una costosa cirugía.

.

.

.

Desde chica, Ginny Weasley tenía esa manera de perderse en su propia realidad. Recuerda varios años atrás en Diagon Alley, donde su madre la buscó por varias horas y terminó encontrándola durmiendo en una librería de cuentos infantiles o aquella vez donde pasó más de seis horas en un establecimiento de helados, atenta a las antiguas historias de un señor de avanzada edad que había conocido ese mismo día.

No percibió en qué momento Hermione desapareció de su vista pero de pronto, se encontró caminando en uno de los últimos callejones.

Sintiéndose exhausta de la caminata y hastiada del gentío de ese día, decidió sentarse en una banca cercana a un farol para reposar.

Ginny cerró sus ojos unos momentos, respirando apaciblemente y disfrutando del ambiente jovial y de alguna música que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Navidad estaba cerca y a pesar de que fuese una festividad _muggle_, le fascinaba el hecho de compartir su tiempo y obsequios con las personas más especiales en todo mundo mágico.

—Pelirrojas como tú, no deberían estar en lugares retirados. —dijo una voz, o mejor dicho _aquella_ voz, distinguible y única entre las demás.

—Interrumpes mi momento de tranquilidad. —Ginny contestó y abrió sus ojos para colocar su atención en la persona que tenía a su lado.

—Bonitos modales.

—Es broma. —la joven sonrió —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Digamos que, —Malfoy tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y lo observó con interés —Con ese cabello tan _peculiar_ que tienes, eres fácil de encontrar.

—Pudiste haberme confundido con Ron. —Ginny respondió y fijó su mirada alrededor, en búsqueda de alguien conocido.

—¿Acaso el _mastodonte_ de tu hermano tiene cabello largo? —preguntó alzando una de sus pálidas cejas.

—_Bonitos modales_ —repitió la pelirroja con ironía.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—¿Qué traes en ese paquete?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? —contestó Malfoy revelando el pequeño paquete —No es nada, solo unas ranas de chocolate que me obsequiaron en una dulcería. Las mejores en Hogsmeade —añadió.

Observó el cambio de expresión en la chica, en la manera en que sus castaños ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante el paquete y fingiendo desinterés. _Los plebeyos sí que son pésimos para disimular._

—Pero claro, —continuó diciendo —yo estoy acostumbrado a mejores tipos de chocolatería así que…

—No tienes por qué ser tan obvio Malfoy, —interrumpió la pelirroja —conozco tu intención.

—Tranquila Weasley, solo trato de ser divertido.

—Pues sí que me haces reír, —sonrió maliciosamente —pero de pena.

—Me agrada tu sentido del humor. —dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño. Discretamente la tomó de la mano, en búsqueda de contacto físico. —No hagas caso de Pansy. Ella es…

—Una loca, no tienes porque decirlo. —respondió Ginny y sus mejillas se tornaron de una delicada tonalidad rosada al sentir la mano firme del joven con la suya. Le hubiese encantado permanecer ahí, unos momentos más…quizás para siempre. Pero se estaba retrasando y posiblemente alguien la estaba buscando. —Bueno, debo irme. —colocó nuevamente su bolso en su hombro y de pronto, una mano la tomó del brazo.

—_Ginny._

—¿Si Draco? —preguntó extrañada al mirarlo.

—Nos vemos mañana. Una hora antes de partir. —La miraba con esa extraña mirada que la hacía estremecer de una manera increíble.

—Sí, sí. En el mismo lugar de siempre. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa al entender sus palabras.

.

.

.

_Bueno, ¿Por qué se estaba demorando?_

Draco Malfoy era impaciente por naturaleza. Desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a conseguir cualquier cosa que desease, en un corto intervalo de tiempo. Y en situaciones donde probablemente no obtendría lo que quisiese, el rubio tenía una técnica que nunca fallaba: hacer berrinche. Lamentablemente, Draco ya no era un niño y tuvo que a aprender, gracias a su padre, que mostrar vulnerabilidad ante los demás era un síntoma de debilidad. Y ser considerado un _débil_ era lo último que deseaba ser.

Sabía con certeza que _vendría_. Usualmente _ella_ era la primera en llegar a la habitación de los requerimientos, lugar donde ambos habían pasado innumerables horas durante los últimos meses. Doce para ser exactos. Pero llevaba casi veinte minutos ahí y no había una señal de que la chica llegase.

Empezó a frotarse las manos, en señal de impaciencia. Gente común y con falta de modales. ¿Acaso no entendió que debía llegar temprano? No volvería a _entablar_ conversación con ella en varias semanas y anhelaba verla al menos una vez más…

_Te estás volviendo un sentimental._

Cercano de abrir la puerta para retirarse; una joven de cabellos rojizos apareció ante el umbral, con expresión agitada y un maletín en una de sus manos.

—Al parecer, llegué tarde.

Frunció sus cejas al no ver respuesta del muchacho, que la observaba estático.

—¿Qué? No fue mi culpa, es difícil escabullirse cuando todos arreglan las maletas a último minuto.

De nuevo, no recibió respuesta alguna.

—¿No vas a decir algo?

—Ya estás aquí. —respondió momentos después, al sentarse en un sofá.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. —dijo Ginny confundida —No era como que te iba a dejar plantada. — se detuvo, una idea surgiendo en su mente —No me digas que… Malfoy ¿Enserio pensaste eso?

—Por supuesto que no. —espetó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguro. —dijo la joven asintiendo —Eres un cabeza hueca.

—Ya, ya…olvidemos esto —el rubio abrió sus brazos en búsqueda de una respuesta—Ven aquí.

Ginny, se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el regazo de Malfoy, ajustando su pequeña pero bien formada complexión de forma que no ocasionase mucho peso al joven. Los brazos del rubio rodearon su cintura rápidamente y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos, su corazón no pude evitar acelerarse un poco.

—¿Viajarás en estas vacaciones? —preguntó Ginny, intentado entablar una conversación y no enfocarse demasiado en la tonalidad grisácea de los ojos del muchacho y de la esencia de su perfume, _tan de él, tan... Draco_ que comenzaba a percibirse.

—No lo sé, mis padres no han incluido nada en las cartas de esta semana. —contestó Draco con desinterés, puesto que se encontraba más interesado en besar las mejillas de la joven Gryffindor y en la delicada curva que dirigía hacia su cuello.

—Draco…—Ginny intentó separarse pero él la apretó con más fuerza hacia sí, ocasionando que la pelirroja emitiese un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Shh… —susurró —no arruines el momento.

Ginny cerró sus ojos y suspiró nuevamente para después juntar su boca con la de Malfoy en un beso, y no hubo ruido tanto interno como externo durante unos momentos, simplemente la agitada respiración del par de jóvenes.

Besar a un _individuo_ como Draco Malfoy era de esas experiencias únicas que te dejaban sin aliento. Era perfecto y maravilloso a la vez, como las deliciosas bebidas de cerveza de mantequilla pero terrorífico como el primer juego de Quidditch en la vida, con aquel temor a caer y desvanecer. Era único y adictivo y probablemente nada en la vida podía ser terrible a menos que pudiese sentir _eso_ una vez más.

—Tengo algo para ti. —dijo Ginny, al separarse de él, sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos marrones con un brillo especial.

Draco la miraba metros lejos de ella, su rostro con satisfacción y sorna al ver la agradable figura de Ginny, su cabello en una desarreglada coleta. Pero su expresión cambió al ver que la joven se sentó al lado de él, con un pequeño paquete en su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el rubio contrariado. —¿Alguna de tus bromas?

—No. —respondió, sus mejillas aun mas coloradas que poco tiempo atrás —Es …un regalo para ti.

El Slytherin observó el paquete en sus manos. Era de un papel azul luminoso y común, con un moño color dorado. Lo abrió metódicamente, sin romper el envoltorio y no supo que decir al descubrir lo que había dentro.

Era…era…

—Sabía que no te iba a gustar. Sé que tu estas acostumbrado a las de diseñador, pero no se me ocurrió que obsequiarte.

_Una bufanda._

_Hecha por ella, definitivamente ya que era notoria los delgados nudos del estambre hechos a mano._

—No, al contrario. —Draco la tomó de la mano, y la pelirroja —Es un gran detalle.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, proviniendo de _ti_. —dijo Ginny con mirada escéptica pero finalmente sonrió y se acurrucó al pecho del joven.

No sabía que era peor. Si la expresión complacida de la chica o el hecho que en el tiempo que llevaban juntos en secreto, no le había dado ningún obsequio.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Dime.

Nuevamente se separó del joven, evitando contacto visual y se enfocó en mirar en el calzado que llevaba.

—Quiero invitarte a mi casa en Navidad. Ya llevamos tiempo juntos y…

_¡A la madriguera! ¿Hablaba en serio?_

—Ginevra, ¿Estás segura? —interrumpió Draco alarmado.

—Sí. —respondió —Mamá me dio permiso de traer un invitado y creo que es tiempo de que te conozcan.

—No creo que seré bien recibido en _la_…es decir, ahí.

—Si hablas de Ron, yo me encargaré de ello.

Esa chica definitivamente era peligrosa. En ocasiones pensaba que posiblemente lo embrujó de alguna manera pero Ginny era tan genuina, tan transparente, que era imposible no creerle. ¿Por qué tuvo que poner sus ojos en ella? Podía obtener a cualquier fémina, había conocido a jóvenes incluso más bellas que ella, adineradas, con clase y costumbres vanas. Pero no, se dejó llevar, dejando su orgullo y arrogancia a un lado y ahí se encontraba, con una chica de cabello rojizo e infinitas pecas en su piel. Una chica con la que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, ni la sociedad y que tenía una infinita cantidad de hermanos ruidosos y además, que habitaban en una antigua casa a punto de derrumbarse.

Una chica con la que, posiblemente no tendría un futuro prometedor.

—No es eso. —suspiró en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez has pensado que esto vale la pena?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Si…que los demás sepan sobre _esto_.

—Pero Draco, llevamos un año juntos. ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti? —la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¡Porque no te entiendo!

—¿Cómo que no me entiendes? — comenzaba a exasperarse, esto _no era bueno_.

—Pues sí. ¿Es por Pansy que no quieres que se entere?

—Pansy no tiene nada que ver con esto. —espetó el joven con frialdad.

—¿Entonces? Acaso es porque… —la verdadera intención la golpeó en un instante. Lo miró decepcionada, sabía que había cosas que los diferenciaban, incluso a simple vista. —¿Por vergüenza?

La joven se giró y en instantes se encontraba ante el umbral de la puerta.

—¡¿Hey, a dónde vas?! —Draco se apresuró a la puerta para bloquearle la salida. —Tranquilízate.

—No es eso. —la pelirroja intentaba suprimir las lágrimas ante la ola de emociones que sentía —Si tu manera de pensar continúa así, entonces no tiene caso el porqué deba estar aquí. —continuó diciendo, sus ojos fijos ante el umbral, su boca en una delgada línea— Ahora muévete que bloqueas mi camino.

Y la chica desapareció de la vista de Draco Malfoy en la habitación.

En el sofá, permanecía la bufanda obsequiada.

.

.

.

—Ginny, al fin apareces —Se encontró con el semblante apacible de Neville mientras iba en camino al tren de regreso a casa. —Luna se fue a apartar el compartimiento.

—Neville, hola.

—Te ves un poco pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el muchacho al ver el rostro contristado de su amiga. Usualmente Ginny se mostraba jovial, y con ese brillo tan…_Ginny_.

—Sí, es sólo… —movió su cabeza a los lados —dolor de cabeza, nada grave.

—Si tú lo dices. —respondió Neville contrariado —Es un viaje largo, debiste haber ido con Madame Pomfrey por una poción.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. —sonrió forzosamente —Ya se me pasará.

—Si es de ayuda, cargué con suficientes golosinas para el viaje. Tal vez te haga bien un poco de azúcar.

—Es un detalle muy amable de tu parte Neville. —dijo Ginny y se ajustó su sombrero de invierno —Me gusta tu suéter. Muy a la temporada.

Longbottom inconscientemente se fijó en el suéter de bordado navideño que vestía y se sonrojó.

—Gracias. Ya sabes, hay que mantener el espíritu.

—Oh Nev, de eso no tengo duda de ti. — la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo —Vamos, que probablemente Luna debe estar preguntándose en dónde estamos.

.

.

.

Se encontraron con Luna con su usual expresión y frente de ella, Pansy con su varita a la vista.

—¿Se puede saber que estabas a punto de hacer? —preguntó, no, reclamó la joven Gryffindor buscando una explicación.

—Fácil, comadreja, —contestó Pansy, su varita aún notoria —Resulta que ésta ah, _individua_ me quitó _mi_ compartimiento.

—¿Y desde cuándo las cosas te pertenecen? — dijo Neville audaz, a un lado de Ginny.

—¿Acaso _te_ conozco?

—Tranquilo Neville. —dijo Ginny y prosiguió—Conozco a Luna y ella no es una mentirosa como _tú_. Así que, mejor aléjate y busca otro lugar.

—Calma, calma, Weasley. —dijo la joven Slytherin, su rostro perfecto y disfrazado en una falsa sonrisa —Esta vez me iré, pero no sin antes…—al decir un pequeño conjuro, dirigió su varita perfectamente en el bolso que la pelirroja cargaba y en segundos, y a la vista de los que se encontraban alrededor, los objetos que había dentro salieron volando.

—¡¿Qué te sucede idiota?! ¡Loca!—gritó Ginny con furia y se hincó para recoger los objetos.

Los dos amigos de la joven se acercaron para ayudarle.

—A ver si así dejas de ser una…. !Draco, querido! ¿Qué haces aquí? —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la esbelta e imponente figura del joven.

—Deberías dejar de estar ocasionando escándalos, —fueron las palabras del rubio, en un tono seco y firme —en vez de hacer quedar mal a la casa de Slytherin.

—No sé qué te sucede, pero has estado muy raro. —dijo Pansy con _aquella voz_ de niña pequeña que tanto le fastidiaba escuchar—Pero ya lo averiguaré —miró al rubio por segundos y después, desapareció en busca de otro lugar.

Estaba a punto de proseguir su camino, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz de _Loony Lovegood_, intentando confortar a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

—Al menos no hizo explotar el bolso.

—No, pero el espejo se estropeó por completo. —dijo Ginny con melancolía al ver los restos alrededor del piso tapizado.

—Que mala onda Ginny, era un bonito espejo.

—Sí. Charlie me lo obsequió.

—¿Qué miras Malfoy? — Longbottom tenía esa mirada acusadora y entrometida, que hizo que reaccionara y volviera a la realidad.

—La horrible vestimenta que llevas puesta. —contestó Malfoy, sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en la pequeña silueta de Ginny, que ya había recogido sus pertenencias.

Y no supo si lo había soñado o era una _Déjà vu_pero estaba casi seguro que ella lo había mirado por unos segundos.

A Ginny simplemente le dolía la cabeza.

.

.

.

—Draco, ¿Qué es esa cosa que traes ahí? —preguntó Parkinson horas después, en el viaje, al notar un objeto encima de su maletín.

_¡Maldición! Se había olvidado de guardarla._

—Una bufanda. —respondió mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la partida de ajedrez que tenia con su compañero Goyle.

Al parecer, Pansy no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, puesto que la tomó en sus manos y la observó con un gesto repulsivo.

—No parece de las que usas.

—Ajá.

—¡Draco!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el joven con fastidio —Estoy ocupado.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa _cosa_?

—Me la obsequiaron.

—¿Se puede saber quién te la obsequió? —preguntó Pansy suspicaz.

—Una admiradora de esas que hay. —respondió —Deja de hacer preguntas.

—¡Pero ya la viste! Es de tan mala calidad, —la volvió a mirar con desdén —ni siquiera está bien hecha.

Pansy _si_ que era un preguntona, bocona, fastidiosa, entrometida y la lista era larga. Estaba consciente de que la joven percibía que escondía algo, pero ni de chiste se dejaría influenciar. También era muy extraño su inusual interés en molestar a la más pequeña de los Weasley, pero había hecho hasta lo imposible para no levantar sospechas.

Si tan sólo se callara… al menos por el resto del viaje.

—Sí, lo que sea. Blaise, entretenla con algo —y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje. Pero eso sí, su mente no dejó de divagar en una chica de cabello rojizo y de bonito rostro, que probablemente no quería volver a saber algo de él.

Ya pensaría qué hacer.

.

.

.

¡¿Por qué carajos no contestaba sus cartas?!

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su _hogar_, si se pudiese decir así, fue encerrarse en su habitación y escribirle. Ambos habían ideado un lenguaje con símbolos que sólo ellos podían entenderlo, por lo que no sería sospechoso. Bueno, posiblemente un tanto extraño si alguien leyese la cantidad de jeroglíficos. Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo, no veía respuesta alguna.

Maldita lechuza que no entendía hacia donde debía volar.

Una sensación de frustración lo invadió por completo. Un Malfoy no sentir frustración. ¿O sí?

Sentándose en el diván de su habitación, se dedicó a observar el fuego que emitía la chimenea, y reflexionó.

Si alguna vez recordaba la imagen de Ginevra Weasley, era en los bailes anuales de Hogwarts; con su vestuario de tela común y aquel cabello tan rojizo que hasta calaba en los ojos. Eso, y que era la futura chica de Potter. Una plebeya común y corriente.

Pero todo comenzó a tornarse distinto, después de un partido de Quidditch, donde ambos se encontraron y tuvieron una conversación no tan _desagradable_. Al transcurrir las semanas, su mente comenzó a divagar y frecuentes imágenes de aquella _plebeya_ se encontraban en su cabeza. Y finalmente, terminó aceptando que Ginevra Weasley no era una _plebeya común y corriente_ sino una joven sarcástica, divertida e inteligente. Y que sus pecas no eran tan notorias, sino delicadas y concretas, como si fuesen hechas con pinceles de punto finísimo y que su sonrisa era…demasiado _destellante_ para su gusto.

Y cuando la besó por primera vez, descubrió que la quería en todo aspecto posible y que nadie lo iba a detener. Y ahora, que la situación se veía a la deriva todo por culpa de los prejuicios, no sabía ni que pensar.

La _pequeña comadreja_ tenía razón, por más que le costase admitirlo. Tenían que verse en secreto y siempre cambiar los lugares para no verse sospechoso. Evitarse a toda costa entre clases, y una que otra detención por llegar tarde en las mañanas en algunas ocasiones…

Imaginó el _cómo_ sería vivir sin tener que esconderse…el poder tomarla de mano y presumir en la cara del cuatro ojos de Potter, que era suya, que le pertenecía, y ella lo miraría con aquel semblante ruborizado que tenía cada vez que estaban juntos y...

_De nuevo con los sentimentalismos._

Pero era verdad. Durante su vida, las cosas iban y venían para él. Lo único que permanecía fiel era el amor de su madre.

Y Ginny.

Miró la bufanda color turquesa oscuro en sus manos.

No iba a permitir que por un burdo desacuerdo, tantos meses se fueran al coño.

Sí. Estaba decidido. Nadie lo iba a detener.

Aunque el mundo se fuese de cabeza con lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

Eso, y ¿Qué obsequiarle?

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Mejor dicho, ¿Qué no obsequiarle?

.

.

.

Ni sus malditas luces, ni una carta ni nada. Estúpido Malfoy.

Y estúpida ella por esperar algo de él, por olvidar a la buen muchacho que era Harry y haberse enamorado de aquel joven de ojos grises y arrogantes.

_Hombres_, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Jovencita! ¿Qué haces aquí sentada como si no tuvieses cosas que hacer? —la llamativa figura de su madre apareció ante las escaleras, con un viejo mandil en sus manos.

—Estaba meditando.

—¿Meditar? ¡Eso es para los que no tienen nada que hacer! —dijo con desaprobación —Te necesito en la cocina, que el ponche aún no está listo.

—Dile a Ron, estoy muy cansada mamá.

—¿Cansada? Por favor. Anda y apúrate, que Ronald ha hecho un chiquero en la mesa. —contestó aventándole el mandil en el rostro —Y sonríe, que hay visitas.

—¡Voy! !Que ya voy! —exclamó la pelirroja momentos después al entrar a la cocina —¡Ron! ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Era una escena divertida, Ron y Hermione cubiertos de harina en el rostro y un tazón en el suelo.

—Se supone que Herm hornearía galletas, pero la vi atareada y decidí ayudar. —dijo Ron, mientras retiraba los restos del suelo con su varita mágica.

—Y _sí_ que ayudaste. —colocó sus manos en su cintura. — Ya sabes cómo se pone mamá en estas fechas y tú con tu desorden.

—Ya bájale_ cara de hámster_, que tampoco eres muy ordenada que digamos.

—Cállate mal hablado.

—Tranquila Ginny, —interrumpió Hermione apenada —en unos momentos Harry traerá más harina. El problema es que se estropeó toda la masa.

—No te preocupes, lo primero que hay que hacer es… — jaló a Ron del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación a pesar de sus reclamos —Mucho mejor. —sonrió con expresión satisfecha.

—Ginny. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la joven de cabellera castaña, al colocar un tazón nuevo en la mesa.

—Sí. —respondió con disimulo —¿Porqué lo dices?

—No lo sé, usualmente te ves muy radiante en estas fechas. No es que no lo seas —se disculpó rápidamente —Pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Estoy bien, _perfectamente_ diría yo. —dijo la pelirroja sonriente, _muy _sonriente quizá.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Ya le diste a Ron su obsequio?

—Aún no. Creo que…

Segundos después, Harry apareció con un considerable costal entre sus brazos, por lo que la plática cesó en el instante.

—¡Ya llegó la harina!

.

.

.

La mañana de Navidad, Ginny descendió de las escaleras en búsqueda de una taza de chocolate y se extrañó un poco al notar que nadie había despertado.

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento, probablemente en un viaje lejano con sus padres._ Pensaba mientras vertía el líquido en una rústica y vieja taza.

Al dirigirse a la sala, se situó en el sofá, y con cierta languidez mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate, notó que una lechuza estaba situada afuera de una de las ventanas.

—Hola bonita, ¿Qué haces congelándote aquí en el frío? —dijo al abrir la ventana y al de tomar a la lechuza en sus brazos, ésta hizo un aleteo y varias cartas descendieron hacia al piso.

_¿Qué son estas cartas? _Se preguntó a sí misma, pero al observar el fino material de los sobres, reaccionó.

_Son de…_

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—Feliz Navidad. ¿Qué se le….? ¡Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy, su inadvertible figura alta e imponente, con la bufanda obsequiada alrededor de su cuello y una considerable cantidad de paquetes a su lado, frente a ella.

—Hola. —dijo el muchacho, su nariz ligeramente rosada por el frío.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó, aún sorprendida por su aparición.

—Modales _niñita_. Cómo si tu hogar fuese complicado de encontrar. —respondió con sorna, su mirada fija ante la joven.

—Hola _fanfarrón_. ¿Qué son todos estos paquetes?

—Obsequios. ¿Me permites pasar? —Ginny no estaba segura pero, había cierto nerviosismo en el rubio al observar la rapidez de sus palabras, sus manos moviéndose constantemente.

—Estoy en pijama. —dijo la pelirroja, al comparar la diferencia de vestimenta.

—No me importa.

—Está bien, puedes pasar. —aceptó finalmente, no sin antes ayudarle con los paquetes y dirigirlos hacia la sala.

El rubio la siguió, su mirada atenta a cualquier objeto que estuviese alrededor. _La Madriguera_ era demasiado pequeña para su gusto y algo ostentosa en cuestión de decoración. Y la alfombra de la sala tenía un color que indicaba que había sido lavada en infinitas ocasiones. Más sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente, que no podía describir _qué_ era exactamente pero que no lo hacía sentirse como un intruso.

—Bien. — había cierta tensión entre ambos a lo que Ginny comenzó a decir—¿Deseas algo de tomar?

—No. —contestó Malfoy, sus ojos grises fijos ante el inmenso pino de Navidad. _Las esferas eran de plástico, de segunda mano sin duda y de muy mal gusto._ —¿Por qué no abres tus regalos?

—Uh…—Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Draco ahora la miraba, a ella y a su pijama color azul cielo, con ese toque de misterio e interés. —De acuerdo. —sonrió nerviosamente. Se sentía como una tonta, estaba segura que se estaba burlando de ella.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, además podía sentir_ su_ mirada, que la recorría por todo su cuerpo, por lo que se acercó al primer paquete que vio y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

Ginny nunca había recibido tantos obsequios en un día.

Cada paquete era una sorpresa para ella.

_Una delicada caja musical, tallada y pintada a mano._

_Un abrigo de lana._

_Dos pares de guantes de seda. Un par de color blanco, los otros de color gris._

_Una peineta con piedras de esmeralda incrustadas._

_Una cámara fotográfica._

_Un perfume._

_Un set de plumas de faisán, las más bonitas que había visto en su vida._

_Una colección de libros de autores muggle._

_Una enorme caja de ranas de chocolate, las mejores en Mundo Mágico._

_Un collar con un rubí en forma de corazón_

_Dos pares de botas para días nevados. (!)_

—No sé ni que decir…— dijo Ginny, al terminar de abrir los obsequios y mirar al joven Slytherin.

—Falta uno más.

—¿Oh?

Draco se acercó a ella, mostrándole un paquete más. Al abrirlo, se encontró con la mayor de las sorpresas.

—Un espejo como el de Charlie. —lo miró estupefacta, no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos —¿Pero cómo?

—Sé en qué lugar venden esos espejos mágicos. Así que fui y...—una expresión avergozanda apareció en su rostro —No te rías, adquirí uno nuevo, —la tomó de las manos —Ginevra, no…Ginny, _mi Ginny_, lo que sucedió el otro día fue un error mío. Ya sabes lo cabezota que soy. Además nunca te había obsequiado algo, y sé que te mereces mucho más. —era muy notorio el cómo buscaba las palabras adecuadas — Yo…no quiero perderte y pensé que no querías saber más de mí.

Ginny se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. —la pelirroja lo miró con ternura —Jamás dije que terminaría contigo.

—Mostrabas todo lo contrario el otro día.

—Sí, pero eso ya pasó. ¿Qué opinan tus padres de todo esto?

—Ya se enterarán después.

Ambos se encontraban frente al pino de Navidad, las luces de colores haciendo un mágico contraste —Oye, no necesitabas obsequiarme nada, ya tengo mi mejor regalo.

—¿Y eso es?

—A ti. —acarició su fino cabello rubio y lo acercó más hacia sí —Feliz navidad Draco. —Y el joven no pudo responderle puesto que Ginny lo besaba con una intensidad que vaya…por lo que simplemente respondió con la misma efusividad mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con fuerza y disfrutaba del momento, que era mucho mejor que ganar cualquier partido de Quidditch en la vida.

—¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Por Merlin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?! —el momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por la voz imponente de la Sra. Weasley, con una postura que decía mucho más de lo que quería aparentar.

Detrás de ella, el Sr. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Ron y sus hermanos miraban atónitos la escena.

—Eh…—Ginny miró al rubio, que se encontraba más pálido que nunca, y nuevamente a sus relativos —El es…bueno ya lo conocen.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que lo conocemos! ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa? ¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana! —gritó Ron, dispuesto a abalanzarse al joven Slytherin por lo que entre Harry y Bill Weasley lo sostuvieron.

—¡Ron! ¡Déjame hablar!

Ginny cerró sus ojos. Ya lo veía venir. La imagen muy clara, sus padres transformados en la furia humana de _Poseidón_, Hermione desmayada, Harry a punto de llorar y Malfoy golpeado a muerte por el _escuadrón de guerreros_ de sus hermanos.

Pero no fue así. Bueno en parte, ya que Ron estaba a punto de tener una crisis de histeria y sus demás relativos no dejaban de reírse. Hermione y Harry… ellos simplemente se miraban entre sí, aunque Harry tenía una expresión graciosa. Su madre no estaba por ningún lado pero se escuchaba a lo lejos expresiones como _¡Mi bebé!_ Y _¡Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto!_ y lo más asombroso quizás, fue el hecho que su padre la miraba con interés y curiosidad, a diferencia de su anterior predicción.

—Pensé que sería peor… —dijo Draco mientras enfocaba su vista en la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

—Y sí que lo es niñito ricachón. —dijo Fred, uno de los hermanos con mirada maliciosa. —Nos merecemos una larga explicación. ¡Bill! ¡La guirnalda!

—Dime que está bromeando. —Draco miró atónito a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

—Ellos nunca bromean. —Ginny le besó la mejilla —Tranquilo, no pasará nada.

En fin, Navidad, Navidad…

_El duodécimo día de Navidad, mi amor me mandó__doce tamborileros, once gaiteritos, diez señores saltando, nueve bailarinas, ocho lecheritas, siete cisnitos, seis mamá gansas, cinco anillos dorados, cuatro pajaritos, tres gallinitas, dos tortolitas y una perdiz picando peras del peral…_

* * *

_A/N: Me salió algo fluffy el one-shot (no me vayan a pegar)La última frase proviene de una tradicional canción llamada "Los doce días de navidad", de la cual me inspiré._

_¡Felices fiestas! Mis mejores deseos de todo corazón a cualquiera que se encuentre leyendo esto, y que tengan esperanza del porvenir del próximo año. Espero y realmente sea un buen año, espero y lo sea..._


End file.
